The Exceptions
by Goog1eThis
Summary: One stormy night BFFs Bella, Alice, and Rose are in an almost near fatal accident involving the Billionaire Cullen Brothers. The boys offer an extremely wealthy offer to the girls, but under one 'little' condition. Will they accept? AU,AH,Canon pairs R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started this story in January and finally had the free time to work on it. It is pretty random, and maybe a bit cliché. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Oh… and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I know how annoying it is to find them while reading a story.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns**_** Twilight, **_**I just tweaked the story and the characters.**

Ch. 1

Money Talks

"I seriously cannot believe I wasted ten bucks and an hour in a half of my life watching that stupid movie," my best friend Rosalie complained.

"I know, it totally pissed me off! It contradicted the entire book. Now I'm even more confused about men," my other best friend Alice whined.

"Oh please tell me you did not read that ridiculous self help book Alice," I said with amazement.

"Yes Bella, I did. Do not judge me."

I hope she bought it because it was a two for one special at B&N.

"Ugh, I need a drink," Rosalie remarked while buttoning up her coat.

It was a typical Saturday spent with my two best friends and roommates. We decided to venture out of the apartment on this chilly Seattle night to go see that new movie _He's Just Not that into You_, big mistake. I thought it was going to be this wonderful chick flick with your typical happy ending. Instead it made me realize that there is an enormous chance I might never find my significant other, and if I did, he would either cheat on me, or never pop the question; typical naive Bella, always searching for a 'Happily ever after'.

Great, as if being single wasn't hard enough.

"Let's go to that new restaurant that opened up the street. I read in the paper that they have the best mango-berry patron margaritas, and they're only three bucks a piece for their grand opening special," Alice chirped.

"Three bucks? Patron? Lead the way pixie," Rose said excitedly.

I inwardly groaned. I really didn't feel like drinking tonight. I knew it would temporarily take away the feeling of loneliness and disappointment that the movie brought on, but I also knew there was a good chance any one of us could consume that drink that was one too many and end up crying about that loneliness and disappointment.

"Alright, let's go. But I'm only having one. I work at seven thirty tomorrow and I don't think a hangover and screaming five year olds will mix well," I sighed.

It is true; I am surrounded by five year olds five days a week for five hours at a time and wouldn't have it any other way. I have been a kindergarten teacher for two years now and absolutely love it. I'll admit that teaching was not my preferred job choice. I actually wanted to be a nurse, but that unfortunately was a no go. I never got over my fear of blood, and well, let's face it, when it comes to any course like chemistry, calculus, or physics I would have better luck at passing a physical education class, and that is saying a lot since I have to be the clumsiest person on the planet. I'm amazed that the Guinness book of world records doesn't have a whole page dedicated to me. I could envision it now; Girl breaks record for falling down the stairs eighty seven times in a year's span.

Yup, eighty seven, only five were worth E.R. trips.

We still had about three blocks left when the rain began, or should I say the downpour. Alice began to pick up the pace as Rose was jogging along behind her in her triple digit priced black leather stiletto boots, her perfectly brushed long blonde hair swayed side to side with her quick movements. Seriously, she had to look like a Dolce and Gabbana ad just for the movies?

I started to walk a little faster once I realized I was lagging behind the two of them. I was looking down at my payless red rain boots, trying to be careful as possible when I heard a loud bass coming from a car. _Freaking teenagers_, I looked up from the sheets of water that were coming down before my eyes when I realized how close the vehicle was. Coming towards the three of us, full speed ahead was a huge white jeep.

I stopped walking immediately, and just stared wide eyed and horrified.

"Bella hurry it is raining even har- oh my God," Rose exclaimed.

Alice quickly turned on her heel and gasped.

"Th-they don't see us," I cried. Panic, evident in my voice

Before we could even register that the best idea was for us to move, the jeep swerved to the left making a loud screeching noise, only missing the three of us by hair, or so we thought. Once the jeep made the sharp swerve the back tires hit a large puddle next to us, causing the water to come flying and splashing in our direction. The three of us were instantly soaked from head to toe in murky rain water.

It took me a minute to realize the jeep had missed hitting our bodies. Relief flooded my body as I let out a huge sigh. Once the adrenaline started to dissipate, I felt the freezing dampness that consumed my once dry clothes.

I heard a few car doors slam and feet hitting the pavement. I glanced to the direction of the jeep and saw three men running towards us.

"Oh shit," The burly one said as he took in our appearance. "I didn't see you ladies. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he let out in a heavy breath bending over and relaxing his hands on his knees.

"Are you three okay?" a lanky blonde one with a faint southern accent asked.

"I'll get some dry towels from the car," The most attractive out of the three said as he turned around and ran towards the jeep.

Once I saw him it felt as if the jeep did hit me. He had to have been the hottest guy I ever laid eyes on. He was tall with an amazing disarray of bronze hair and the most fantastic set of green eyes that I ever held contact with.

The five of us just stood there for a second all staring at each other before Alice broke the silence.

"No,no,no, nooooo this scarf is Burberry," she yelled.

"You. Got. Asphalt. Rocks. In. My. Hair," said a fuming Rosalie through clenched teeth.

"Ugh, I smell like sewage water," I shouted, while ringing out my sweater.

The burly one let out a snort and quickly put a hand over his mouth. The blonde one took a short glance at him and began to smirk while looking down at his feet.

_Oh hell no_

These men nearly killed us and were now trying to suppress their laughs, because apparently these douche bags thought it was funny.

The hot one came jogging back with towels and handed them to us one by one.

"Ladies, I am so sorry. You'll have to forgive my idiot of a brother. He thinks he can multi-task while driving in the rain," he said. I was momentarily distracted when he ran his hand through his sex hair.

"Fuck you Edward! Don't blame this shit on me! You're the one who wanted me to change the music because your queer ass didn't want to listen to Lil' Wayne," the burly one said.

_Queer? What? Please God if you love me..._

"You oaf! You almost killed us! You fucking moron I could just....Ooooooh," Rosalie began to shake her hands in a choking motion at the burly one.

He held up his hands in a mock surrender while trying not to smile, but his deep, and might I say attractive dimples were a dead give away.

"Now, Now, darlin' we did apologize. Is there any way we can make it up to ya'll," Blondie asked.

"Apologize? Apologizing isn't going to replace my three hundred dollar designer scarf you stupid hick," Alice shouted as she stepped up to Blondie's face. She had to be at least a foot and a half shorter then him, the sight of her tiny frame next to his tall one was quite humorous.

"Alice, Rosalie, lets calm down "I said walking closer to them and trying to get in a head to toe check out of the green eyed hottie.

_Oh yes, puuuuuurfection_

"They said they will make it up to us, so let's just be civilized adults here and work something out."

I walked up to the Burly one and held out my hand.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you..."

"Emmett Cullen, and these two over here are my brother's Edward", he pointed to Hottie, "And Jasper, he pointed to Blondie."

_Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, I know that name..._

"Nice to meet you three, these ladies over here are Alice and Rosalie." I pointed out.

Jasper pushed Alice away by her forehead and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it with a huff. Emmett winked in Rosalie's direction and she gave him the bird in return. Edward turned towards me and gave me a crooked grin and I managed to squeak out a 'Hi'.

"Well girls, my brothers and I were just headed towards Bizzo, the new bar that just opened. Care to join us? Drinks on us all night," Edward suggested with that sexy crooked grin.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Definitely._

"Well I guess, it is the least you three could do. I mean no big deal, you only just about murdered us," Rose implied sarcastically.

"Calm down there Blondie, I'll buy your midget friend another scarf and pay for you to get your hair bleached cause' I know hair doesn't come that bright naturally, don't get your panties in a twist," Emmett barked.

Jasper laughed, while Edward frowned and nudged Emmett in the shoulder.

"Alright, let's get movin'. The longer we wait, the longer we will be sober," Emmett said turning around to the direction of the jeep.

We all loaded into Emmett's jeep semi dry from the towels Edward brought us. Jasper turned the heater on full blast to keep us warm and to hurry the drying process along. Within five minutes we were pulling into the Bizzo parking lot. I was extremely relieved because the bickering that took place in the car along the way was about to make my head explode. I swear five year olds were easier to handle then adults.

Edward held the jeep door open while we exited.

_Such the gentleman_

Bizzo had a very contemporary design to it. It was dark, but dimly lit by small glass light fixtures that hung from the ceiling around the bar area. The cocktail tables were made from cherry wood and each adorned with an Asian designed paper lamp and a vase of orchids. Each corner of the lounge possessed a miniature palm tree, and the east wall held mirrors that looked like windows. The floor was made from maroon tile, but was carpeted once it got to the pool table area.

The six of us made our way over toward the wall that held the mirrors. We were all about to sit when I happened to glance up and see my horrific reflection. I gasped and looked over towards Alice and Rose.

"Uh... girls, would you like to come to the restroom with me," I asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged, then stood up to follow me.

I pushed open the door and walked over to the sink and mirrors.

"Geez, I look like death warmed over," said Alice while wiping a dirt smudge off her face.

I straightened out my appearance as much as I could before turning to Rose to help her pick the little black asphalt rocks out of her hair.

"Ugh my hair is disgusting! Damn right Emmett is going pay to get it fixed. The nerve of that bastard, seriously, I have never met anyone so infuriating," Rose growled.

"Oh my God," Alice giggled. "Rose, you like Emmett," She shouted clapping her hands.

"Wh-what? Don't be ridiculous Alice," Rose said rearranging her hair. But she was blushing, Rose was actually blushing.

"That's fine with me because Jasper is mine," Alice sang with a smile.

"Alice you looked like you despised him, and you called him a stupid hick," I reminded her.

"Shut-up Bella and be happy you have Edward," she said shoving me

_Okay!_

While the two man-eaters were coming up with a plan to get Emmett and Jasper into bed, something in my head clicked.

"Holy shit you guys, they are THE CULLEN BROTHERS," I shouted as it dawned on me.

"What are they like the Jonas Brothers or something, cause I have never heard of them," questioned Alice.

I finally knew why the name sounded so familiar. They were the sons of Carlisle Cullen, the CEO of Volterra Construction International. Their father's company was famous for building the most luxurious hotels not only in the country, but in some of the most famous tourist destinations around the world.

The boys were also well known themselves. They were usually featured in magazines like Ok, US weekly, And People; shown partying daddy's money away and for being popular with the ladies.

This was great. The men who almost ran the three of us over were billionaires. We should totally sue.

"No Alice, their dad is Carlisle Cullen," I said like it was obvious.

"What, Like as in _the_ hotel guy," Rosalie asked.

"Yes, as in _the_ hotel gu-," I began.

"AS IN THEY ARE FUCKING LOADED," Alice and Rosalie shouted at the same time.

"Ohhh, this is great! That is it, we're blackmailing them! Bella call the theater and ask them for the security tape. The camera had to have recorded that stupid jeep coming towards us. Alice take the empty mini vodka bottles out of my purse, climb out that window and plant them in Emmett's Jeep. Once we're all done with that, we'll go out there and let them know that if they don't at least pay our rent for a whole year, we will run to TMZ, Perez, and oh yeah...the cops; that reminds me, Bella I hope you have Charlie on speed dial. These boys already have a sketchy reputation, I doubt they would want to tarnish it anymore," Rose explained in a quick but serious tone.

She finally flew off the rocker. I think she missed the post-it on the fridge I left reminding her to get her Prozac filled.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, did you just hear anything that came out of your mouth," Alice questioned.

Rose just stared at her.

"Do you realize how insanely stupid you just made yourself sound? Seriously, You just convinced yourself that, that was some genius plan when I'm sure Beavis and Butthead could have came up with something better, and might I add way less complicated and cliché," Alice continued.

I was about to explain to them that they both obviously must have swallowed some of that disgusting puddle water because they were both acting like they had brain damage when a loud knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

I walked over to unlock the deadbolt when no sooner the door swung open and in barged Emmett, Jasper, and, Edward with the hugest 'The cat ate the canary' grins slapped on each of their pretty little faces.

"Uh can't you read? It says 'women' on the outside of the door," Alice said with an eye roll.

"Shut it Shorty," Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice. "I believe my brothers and me are going to propose, oh how did Don Vito Corleone put it, an offer you can't refuse," he finished.

"What makes you think we'll even listen," Alice asked.

"Because my dear, you three classy gals were trying to blackmail us for rent money. Obviously, you three are struggling financially," remarked Jasper.

"Extraordinary plan, if I may add," Edward sarcastically emphasized.

"And Seriously, empty mini bottles in your purse, are you an alcoholic?" Emmett asked while turning towards Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and brushed the comment off, while I began to panic because it appeared that they heard every word we said. They probably think we're mentally handicapped.

"Cut to the chase Huckleberry," Rosalie said facing Jasper.

"What my dear brother is saying, since we are FUCKING LOADED and all," Emmett said in what he thought was a girly voice. "Is that we would like to remain fucking loaded and you can help us with that. We'll even give you a small share," He continued with a smirk and folded his arms across his defined chest.

The anticipation in the room was killing me.

"Okay how?" I questioned.

"By marrying us," Edward suggested in the calmest voice.

_Bahahaha_

_Wait..._

_Whaaaat?_

_**Soooo? Review…please? **_

_**Next Chapter we'll find out the boys reasoning for their offer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, let me start by thanking all of my reviewers. Thank you! You make me happy. I'm glad to know people enjoyed this story so far.**

**R&R!**

**Once again I apologize for grammar mistakes, or if my past and present tense is effed up. I'm not a writer I just do it for fun.**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

Ch.2

…and Bullshit Walks

EPOV

I sat in the quiet conference room at the huge mahogany table waiting for my father and two brothers to arrive. We were all having a meeting today to discuss an "important financial matter" as my father sternly put it. I figured we had finally convinced our clients in Honolulu, Hawaii to go with our company to construct the new resort they were planning to build in a rural area on the island.

My brother's and I have been working with my father, Carlisle, at Volterra Construction International since we each graduated college. It was a company started my grandfather Carlisle Sr. over forty-five years ago and has since expanded in not only cliental, but financially as well. My grandfather died about ten years ago and left my father the company.

My father, wanting to do the same as his dad, immediately hired us after we each graduated from the University of Washington. We all obtained degrees in business management. Emmett, who is the oldest, has been with the company for three years now. Jasper for two, and I started about eight months ago.

Jasper was technically my cousin. His father, Peter, my dad's brother and mother Charlotte were killed in a car accident when he was eight. He made the move from Austin, Texas to Washington to live with our family. My parent's treated him like he were there own. Once in a while Jasper refers to my parents as mom and dad, instead of aunt and uncle.

Working for such a large and famous business means a huge amount of responsibility and publicity. Unfortunately, as my brothers and I have learned, the two do not mix well together. We have gained a reputation much similar to Paris Hilton, well minus the sex tape. Then again, with Emmett who knows?

We do enjoy a good party now and then, at least I do, but my brothers are much more frequent visitors to the night life more than I am. The three of us have graced the covers of trashy tabloid magazines more than once and have been very popular in the entertainment rumor mill. This unfortunately has led everyone to think that we are spoiled rich kids who get everything handed to them. Granted, we may have it easier than others, but I guarantee we work hard to play hard.

I was checking over the rest of the day's agenda when the conference room doors flew open with a bang. In walked my father looking more pissed off than ever.

"Where are your brother?" he all but shouted.

"No idea, I called them last night to remind them, I even sent them each a text message this morning telling them not to be late."

"Fucking typical," he said under his breath.

Whoa, a swearing Carlisle is never good.

My father walked over to the table and slammed his brief case down on the polished surface making me wince. I sat there watching him unload three manila folders, I glanced at the covers. Each one was addressed individually to my brothers and me. He sat down folding his hands together and rested them on the table.

"They have five minutes to get here, if not so hel-,"

"Let go Jas, I can walk by myselffffff," Emmett interrupted my father as he came stumbling into the room. Jasper was quickly on his heels with his arms out like he was ready to catch him if he fell. My father's assistant, Angela, came running in behind both of them with what looked like a cup of coffee and a frantic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I've been trying to sober him up for the past twenty minutes with no success," Angela said resting the coffee on the table. She looked worried.

"It is fine Angela, sobering up Emmett is not part of your job, but I do give thanks for your effort," my father said with an appreciative grin. "And your assistance will not be needed for this meeting, it is more of a family meeting rather than one regarding business," he continued.

"Okay Mr. Cullen, I'll leave you three be."

"Damnshehasafineass," Emmett slurred. "Am I right Jas? High five Bro." Instead of Jas high fiving Emmett's hand, he hit him on the forehead.

"Jesus Christ Enough! I have had enough," Carlisle shouted. "Ever since you three have graduated and obtained your jobs here you have done nothing but embarrass our family! I'm not saying you three do not do your job, because you do, but you absolutely have no respect for your self image or the companies."

"Dad I-," I tried to justify some of the behavior, but in the back of my mind I knew he was right.

"No Edward. Enough is enough," He put his hand up to keep me from speaking.

I watched as my dad took a deep breath and tried to regain his calm composure. He sat up and reached for his brief case pulling out the weekly tabloids.

_Great_

"Did you three get a chance to read these today," my father asked throwing them down on the table. I glanced at the cover and immediately spotted Emmett and I walking out of the club with two totally trashed blonde twin sisters wrapped around our arms. That was two nights ago. Nothing happened between the blonde and me. Both of them ended up going home with Emmett.

"This is the worst it has ever been. You actually mad your mother cry today. She broke down in the checkout line at the super market. Angela had to go and pick her up," he continued.

I felt horrible. Our parents, especially our mother Esme, raised all three of us to be perfect gentlemen, and we were anything but. Nothing is worse then making your mother cry. We are complete assholes.

"Come on dad, you know not to believe that stuff. It is all garbage," Jasper defended.

My dad covered his face with his hands and let out a small chuckle.

"Jasper, I know a lot of the stuff isn't true, but you just proved to me that everything written about you three is! I mean, you came in here reeking of stale alcohol and your brother couldn't even stand up straight. You're even in last nights clothes!" he finished with a shout.

"Pops come on no-," Emmett tried to say.

"Shut up Emmett," My father yelled.

Emmett quickly closed his mouth and looked down shamefully at the table.

"Alright, enough of me trying to discipline my three grown sons; we came here for a meeting so let us carry on," Carlisle said as he gave us our addressed folders.

"Due to the way you three have chosen to live your lives these days I see it extremely necessary to give this to you boys. I'll give you all a few minutes to read over it, and then I'll explain anything you want."

I suddenly became nervous. I opened the folder with extreme hesitance and began to read.

_Dear Edward,_

_Since you are reading this, it means your dear ol' grandpa Carlisle has finally kicked the bucket._

_As you know I have left you and your brothers equal share of my inheritance. You three shall receive $24.5 million each, ten years after my passing._

Holy crap! The Ten year anniversary of his death is in two weeks.

_I decided to leave you three the money because I want all my grandsons to be taken care of. I know this won't stop you three from working hard and earning your own wages but I want you all to be secure. Including your own families; this brings me to my main concern and only exception to this inheritance. The only way you and your brothers can receive this money is if you are married to the loves of your lives and ready to, or already have, started a family._

WHAT?

_Now I know this won't be a problem for you boys, but you are all a Cullen and I know that all of us Cullen men at one point or another in our young lives enjoy a good party and the company of several women. But there is a time when we all have to man up and take responsibility, and well if you boys haven't, this is the time._

_In the case that you boys have not tied the knot, you have six months to the date that this letter was given to you by your father to do so. I hope you boys understand that I did this only because I love you three very much, and want what is best for you. Good Luck._

_All my love, _

_Grandpa Carlisle_

There were a couple of remaining sheets of paper in the folder that discussed the life insurance, and the rest of his trust fund.

I blinked a few times and read the letter over. On the third time I began to read it, I was interrupted by muffled crying to my left. I looked over to see Emmett with his hand over his mouth trying to keep his panic at bay.

"Now I know that took you boys by surprise, but I couldn't help but to agree with your grandpa's decision," my father said while trying to avoid eye contact. "Do you boys have any questions?"

Jasper was the first to speak up.

"Dad, you're seriously giving this to us two weeks before grandpa's anniversary?" He asked with disbelief.

"Jasper to be honest with you, I was hoping you all would be secure, responsible, and married by now and could just receive the money without ever knowing the one exception your grandpa had. Since you three are not, and still living your lives like you are all seventeen, I thought it was the perfect time," our father countered.

The room filled with silence as my brothers and I tried to comprehend the matter. It really wasn't that hard to understand, just a lot to take in.

The idea of be married scared the hell out of me. In no way, at the age of twenty-four was I ready to settle down with one woman for the rest of my life. Shit, Emmett is almost thirty and he isn't even close to being ready to make a commitment like that.

My thinking was interrupted by my father packing up.

"Well boys, since you all have been silent for the past five minutes I'm guessing you don't have anymore questions. I need to get home to your mother; she has had a rough morning." He picked up his brief case and walked over to the door, tossing the magazines in the garbage before reaching for the handle. He looked over his shoulder before proceeding to walk out, "You boys should take the rest of the day off. You all look like hell," he added before shutting the door.

* * * * *

It was a good thing our father gave us the rest of the day off. The three of us walked out of that building like zombies. I'm surprised we all survived the drive and made it home alive. Jasper was the one who drove home. For some reason he seemed the calmest, but that was always Jasper. He is forever the rational one, and never takes anything too seriously. His motto is "Just go with the flow," But I knew this had to be bothering him just as much as it was Emmett and I. He would come around.

We all trudged in through the door. Emmett made a B-line for the fridge while Jasper and I slumped down on the sofa at the same time. Emmett walked back to where we were with three beers in hand. He each gave us one before collapsing down in his lazy boy.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" he sighed.

"No idea," I choked out.

"Well I guess it's time we call the Denali sisters," Jasper ruled.

"NO WAY!" Emmett and I both shouted.

The Denali sisters consisted of Kate, Irina, and Tanya Denali. Three sisters for three brothers, as Esme put it. We knew the girls when we were children, but they moved away after junior high. We were reunited with them at one of Volterra's charity events last year. Esme was a long time family friend of their mother and just could not wait to get us together again. The sisters were extremely attractive, that is on the outside, but on the inside it was all bad. The girls were very shallow and vapid. They only cared about materialistic things and getting to the top of the social latter.

We dated the girls for a few months for the sake of keeping our mother happy, but even after a while she realized it just was not going to work. She apologized for forcing us together and said she would understand if we all broke it off. A few days later we did just that.

To say that the girls did not take it well would be an understatement. We haven't spoken to them since.

"Why not?" Jasper asked. "We already know the girls, and would be giving them exactly what they want, money and publicity. I mean, how long would we even have to be married to them? A year, two tops-

"Five years," I corrected. Clearly he had not read the rest of the information regarding the inheritance.

"Okay…never mind then," he whispered.

I re-read the papers over in the car and discovered that our grandfather had a few more rules. The papers stated that we had to be married for at least five years after receiving the money, if not it would be considered fraud. I guess he was quite serious about this whole thing.

"I don't know about you guys, but this beer just ain't cutting it for me. I need some hard stuff, you two down to go out?" Emmett asked after he downed his beer.

"Sure, we should try that new Bizzo place, all their alcohol is super cheap cause it's their grand opening," Jasper suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders, "just give me a few minutes to change."

Fifteen minutes later we were all in Emmett's jeep heading towards down town Seattle. It was a nice night so far, but the enormous grey clouds blocking the moon light suggested that was about to change. Moments later it started pouring.

"Emmett, turn that crap down, loud music effects the way people drive," I shouted.

"No way, right now Lil' Wayne has me in a good mood," he reached for the dial and turned the volume up even higher. He then started to sing a long.

_Bitch I'm me, I'm me, I'm me, I'm me  
Baby I'm me, so who you? You're not me, you're not me  
And I know that ain't fair, but I don't care  
I'm a mutha fuckin' Cash Money Millionaire  
I know that ain't fair, but I don't care  
I'm a mutha fuckin' Cash Money Millionaire, yeah_

Jasper and I both looked at each other, and then reached for the dial at the same time. Emmett noticed this and tried to swat our hands a way. We were in the midst of our scuffle when Jasper stopped and shouted for Emmett to watch out. Emmett and I both stopped and looked up to see that we were headed straight for three girls with panic stricken expressions on their faces.

Emmett quickly swerved to the left, avoiding the girls. He pulled over and turned the jeep off.

"Oh my God, we need to see if they are okay," He shouted.

We all got out of the car and quickly made it over to the girls.

"Oh shit, I didn't see you ladies. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he breathed out.

"Are you three okay?" Jasper asked in a worried tone. His southern accent always came out when he let his emotions show.

I noticed that we succeeded in not hitting the women with our car, but still managed to splash them when we drove through the rain puddles. I figured that they would be cold soon, so I decided to grab some towels from Emmett's jeep. Plus I needed to stop ogling the Brunette, the way her soaked clothes clung to her every curve was distracting me.

"I'll get some dry towels from the car."

I jogged over to Emmett's jeep trying to shake the butterflies the brunette gave me, she was just too beautiful and extremely sexy in an innocent way. I was a bit shocked; no girl has ever given me butterflies.

_Geez Edward, you haven't even talked to her yet_

As I was grabbing the towels, I heard some muffled yelling from the girls and some laughter coming from my brothers. I knew that was my cue to go and fix this whole situation before those idiots made it any worse.

I ran back to the girls and handed them the towels. They each grabbed them with a heavy scowl on their faces.

_Wow, the brunette is even sexier mad_

"Ladies, I am so sorry. You'll have to forgive my idiot of a brother. He thinks he can multi-task while driving in the rain," I said as I ran my hand nervously through my hair.

Emmett proceeded to tell me off, while as usual, I tuned him out.

The psycho blonde was the first to speak up, followed by the munchkin screaming about her designer scarf.

I glanced at the brunette and noticed she was checking me out. She looked down quickly and blushed. She then decided to speak up for her gang of crazy harpies.

She introduced all of us, and I couldn't help but smile when I told her my name and finally got to really look at her. I could tell Emmett and Jasper were seriously crushing on the other girls. They were too easy to read. I wondered if the girls knew who we were. Usually if people didn't recognize our faces they knew the Cullen name, but these girls seemed truly oblivious.

I assumed that if we really wanted to get to know these girls, a little bit of liquid courage was going to be needed, plus we really owe them something for scaring the hell out of them.

"Well girls, my brothers and I were just headed towards Bizzo, the new bar that just opened. Care to join us? Drinks on us all night," I offered with my signature smile. Women usually had a hard time declining after I dazzled them with my crooked grin.

The girls accepted and we all piled into Emmett's jeep. Rosalie sat up front with Emmett, while Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I all squeezed into the back seat. I was really grateful for the crammed space when Bella unknowingly rested her hand on my thigh to keep her balance while Emmett made a sharp turn.

I noticed Alice started to shiver. Jasper must have also because he leaned forward to turn up the heat. As soon as the warmth reached us I was assaulted with the most amazing scent ever; strawberries and flowers. I turned my head in the direction it was coming from and realized it was Bella. I leaned a little closer and discreetly inhaled. Her scent actually made my mouth water.

For a minute it felt like it was only her and I, until the arguing between the other two pairs started up again, that's when I realized that we were actually at the restaurant. I got out first and helped Bella out of the jeep.

When we got inside the girls did that thing that all women do when they arrive at restaurants together, they went to use the restroom.

Us guys went and sat down. We didn't order yet because we wanted to be polite and wait for the girls. It was extremely quiet between the three of us for a few minutes, I think it is because we were busy fantasizing about the girls. Jasper looked the most out of it.

"I think Alice is my soul mate," he murmured

"Rosalie is a fucking goddess," Emmett added with glazed eyes.

I didn't say anything, but I was sure as hell on the same level as them. I _really_ wanted to get to know Bella.

After about ten minutes without them, I became worried.

"You don't think they snuck out the window or something, do you?" I asked.

"I hope not bro. Let's go check on them," Emmett suggested

Before I was about to protest, Jasper agreed with Emmett and they started to make there way over to the women's room, deciding I had nothing better to do, I followed my brothers.

_We got it baaad_

They already had their ears pressed against the door when I reached them.

I was about to say, 'That's not creepy at all,' before Jasper put his finger over his lips.

"Shhh, they are talking about us," he whispered.

Jasper stayed put with his ear glued to the door, while Emmett turned in my direction.

"Apparently I get Rose, which is fine with me. Alice wants to get in Jasper's pants, which he has yet to argue with, and Bella is paired with you, which I know neither one of you will protest since you were both making the lovie dovie eyes at each other earlier," He explained.

A smile quickly consumed my face and Emmett held out his fist for me to pound, I gladly reciprocated.

An 'oh shit' coming from Jasper suddenly distracted my happiness.

"Awwww man, they figured it out my brothers. They recognized the Cullen name," he said.

I walked over to the door and squished my head in between Emmett's and Jasper's. I had to know what they were going to say next.

I heard Rosalie say the words 'blackmail' and 'rent for the year or we will go to the cops,' I was floored.

"Fuck, they are gonna sue us!" Emmett whined.

My thoughts immediately went to my parents. This was not good. My brothers and I have already made a mess of the Cullen name as it is. We do not need one more problem added to the list.

Suddenly, the idea hit me as hard as the jeep would have hit those girls.

"No, this could actually work for all of us," I stated.

Jasper and Emmett both looked extremely confused.

"The inheritance you guys! We can ask them to marry us,"

Now they were looking at me like I had three heads.

"I'm serious. We want that inheritance and they obviously need money!"

"That doesn't mean we have to marry them! Why don't we just write them a check right now," Emmett interrupted.

"Well we could, but we need to meet someone pronto if we want that money, we only have six months to get to know them and I'm thinking these girls are perfect."

The guys were still looking at me like I needed to be committed.

"Come on, weren't you guys just saying that Rosalie and Alice are your soul mates?"

"Correction, Jasper said that, not me. I just think Rosalie is sexy as hell!" Emmett emphasized.

"Whatever, look, all I know is that it is a little bit weird that these three girls just happened to appear when we just found out about Grandpa's inheritance rule. And it is really weird that the three of us are extremely attracted to each one of the girls and actually want to get to know them. Maybe it is a sign from up above that this could all work out for us."

"So you are sayin' that we should just come clean with the girls and let them know right off the back about the inheritance and the one little condition they need to comply with?" Jasper asked

"Yup." I replied.

"Huh…I guess this is kinda like fate, isn't it?" Jasper seemed to ask himself more than he was asking me.

I nodded my head.

Jasper hit it on the nail. The whole fate thing is exactly what I was thinking. I was just too chicken to admit it to my brothers. We met the girls at the most convenient time, it was like a sign. I have never been a real believer in that kind of mumbo jumbo, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me just to go with it.

"I-I can't, this is just too much for me," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Emmett, Edward is right. This could actually work for us. You do want to get to know Rose, right?

Emmett nodded his head avoiding eye contact.

"Well I want to get to know Alice, and Edward wants to get to know Bella. Let's give these girls a chance. We really may end up falling for them, and then this whole thing could turn into something way better," Jasper finished.

_Who knew we were such romantics_

"Alright, let's do this before I change my mind," Emmett sighed while knocking on the door.

As soon as Bella opened it, the three of us pushed our way through.

"Uh can't you read? It says 'women' on the outside of the door," Alice said with an eye roll.

Jasper smiled, while he politely told her to shut up. He put his arm around her once she calmed down.

I glanced at Bella, and noticed the worried look on her face.

_She must have realized we heard them talking_

"I believe my brothers and I are going to propose, oh how did Don Vito Corleone put it, an offer you can't refuse," Jasper said.

"What makes you think we'll even listen," Alice asked.

"Because my dear, you three classy gals were trying to blackmail us for rent money. Obviously, you three are struggling financially," remarked Jasper.

All right Jasper, going in for the kill.

"Extraordinary plan, if I may add," I couldn't resist putting in my two cents.

"And seriously, empty mini bottles in your purse, are you an alcoholic?" Emmett asked teasing Rose.

_Oh yea, he likes her_

Rose ignored Emmett while focusing on Jasper. She looked a little impatient.

"Cut to the chase Huckleberry," she said annoyed.

"What my dear brother is saying, since we are FUCKING LOADED and all," Emmett started, "Is that we would like to remain fucking loaded and you can help us with that. We'll even give you a small share," He continued with a smirk and folded his arms.

I guess within the last five minutes Emmett really got into this whole idea.

I noticed Bella's tiny figure fidgeting; she was also biting her lips nervously.

"Okay how?" Bella asked in a small voice. I got a little distracted when she made eye contact with me.

_It's now or never_

"By marring us," I suggested calmly_._

The room became quiet in an instant. I glanced at the girls who were looking at me with wide eyes. My brothers were looking at them with smiles on their faces, appearing like they were getting a real kick out of this whole situation.

"What!?" asked Alice.

Jasper turned to her, "You don't have to right now, just in six months,"

"How- why- what the hell is going on here?" Rosalie shouted.

Bella was the only one who had not said anything. I was getting a bit worried when I noticed she was turning pale.

"I need to sit down," she murmured.

I quickly took her by her hand and out of the bathroom. I heard feet shuffling behind me so I knew the rest of the gang was following suit. I sat Bella down and grabbed her a glass of water.

"Let me explain," I said handing it to her.

She looked up at me skeptically, but nodded.

I looked around to see where my brothers were located. I saw Jas sitting at the bar with Alice, and Em was outside smoking a cigarette with a pacing Rose. I knew they were explaining the complicated inheritance circumstances to the both of them.

"I really have no idea how to explain this," I paused, thinking for the best way to word the situation. "I know you and your friends realize who my brothers and I are, so I- um don't blame you for trying to get something…financially out of us for our mistake."

Bella replied with an 'uh-huh', and continued to stare at her hands.

"I just really hope it doesn't come down to something drastic as suing us. We would like to prevent that if possible, and that's where the whole marriage proposal comes in."

"But why marriage, that is drastic! It just makes no sense. I-we don't even know you three, it is just awfully strange, this whole night is strange. I didn't even want to go out in the first place. Then you almost kill us, a-and we are not going to sue you, Rose tends to be dramatic, I really just don't get it," she rambled. "Sorry, I tend to just babble when I'm nervous, no brain filter, continue," she said with a blush.

I chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. Bella, I'm just going to explain it simply and not stall with the formalities. My Brothers and I are supposed to receive a very large inheritance from our deceased grandfather with in the next six months, but in order for us to receive it, we have to be married."

"O…kay so you want to use _us_ to get _your_ money?" her tone was laced with annoyance.

"Yes-no, I mean, we are not trying to use anyone," I defended.

"Well fuck, Edward! What am I suppose to think. God could this night get anymore difficult," she mumbled the last part.

Now I was the one getting aggravated. If this girl would just let me finish talking, she would see my reasoning is logical, _hopefully_.

"Listen, I'm really attracted to you Bella and I want to get to know you more. I know my brothers feel the same way about your friends, so can we just get to know each other? If all goes well with us, well then maybe in six mo-"

"You are fucking insane! I seriously cannot believe your nerve! Everything they say about you cocky bastards is true," She seethed; her tiny frame was trembling while she stood up.

Well, I didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Bella please, just listen to me," I begged.

"Rose! Alice! We're leaving, now! I want to go home right now!" she shouted, gaining some attention from several guests at the bar.

"Bella, Breathe," Rose ran over to he and put her hand on her back.

"No, Rose she is right, we need to leave before I have a freaking anxiety attack! I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone," Alice said. "I called a cab and it should be out front any minute now," she finished grabbing Bella and Rose's arm.

Jasper ran after her, "Alice!"

"Go away Jasper, I have pepper spray," She warned him.

Alice and Bella were both sprinting towards the door while Rose followed behind hesitantly.

"Emmett! Call me tomorrow," Rose screamed with a goodbye wave and a huge smile.

Jasper and I stood there with our jaws on the floor.

"ED! That was the best idea you have had in a while," Emmett said patting my back. "Everyone, Drinks on me tonight, I'm engaged! Let's celebrate," He finished with a fist pump in the air while the whole restaurant cheered and screamed their thanks and congratulations.

Emmett could not have been more wrong.

Jasper turned to me with a half hearted smile, "Well at least one of us is getting their share of money."

"Yeah, and the girl too." I added

* * * *

BPOV

Marriage? They wanted to marry us so they could get their precious inheritance? These spoiled mother fuckers! I seriously had to get out of that place before I ripped Edward's head off. Never have I felt so incredibly stupid. Why did I even let him explain himself in the first place?

_Maybe because he is the sexiest thing you have ever laid your eyes on?_

No, it does not matter what his appearance is like. He just wanted to use me to get to his money. I knew a guy like that would not be interested in me for me. I bet I would have to sign a pre- nup, Like that bastard would have even given me a share.

"I've never met anyone who had as much balls as they did," Alice whispered.

I nodded my head.

"What is your guys' problem!" Rose asked. "We could be rich! Everything we could ever want was just offered to us and you refused? Pathetic."

"Shut-up, I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm getting a migraine," stress always gave me a horrible headache.

The rest of the ten minute car ride was silent, but the tension between the three of us still made its presence known. The cab came to a sudden halt and I cursed myself for forgetting to wear a seat belt.

"Twenty-seven nineteen," The driver said over his shoulder.

"Rose, I'll let you cover this. I'm sure twenty- seven dollars is just pocket change to you now," Alice spat. She exited out of the cab and ran up to the front porch.

I looked at Rose and just shook my head. I can not believe she felt this was a good idea.

I unlocked the door and stepped into our cold apartment. I felt around on the right side of the door for the light switch. I flicked it on but blackness still remained.

_Oh, wonderful_

"Wow, fantastic, no fucking power," Rose exclaimed.

"Well, you materialistic bitch, you were suppose to pay it," Alice pointed out.

"Be wise Alice, Be wise," Rose warned stepping up to her.

"STOP IT! It is one o'clock in the morning. I'm tired, we don't need lights right now so let's not worry about it and go to bed. We will talk all about this eventful night in the morning."

"Bell-" Alice started.

"IN THE MORNING," I reminded. I could not handle anymore conversations for the night.

Not a single word was spoken as the three of us made our way into our bedrooms. The day had taken its toll on me and all I wanted to do was pass out. I unfortunately still smelled like dirty water, and decided to take a quick hot shower before bed. I gathered a few candles and went into the bathroom.

I reflected on all that had happened within the last five hours and could not believe how crazy the situation actually was. I relaxed a bit once the hot water hit my skin, but no matter what, Edward's offer still remained on my mind, and I couldn't help but wish I met him under different circumstances.

I dried off and dressed in my pajamas. I took a few deep breaths and pushed everything out of my mind before settling under the covers. I fell into a deep and dreamless slumber as soon as I was comfortable.

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW, please! (I take criticism well…sorta)**

**I think the girls just need to get over it and marry them. I mean they are hot and got lots of mullahhhhh!!!**

**Quick Question: Have any of you ever been swept off your feet? If so, how? Leave the answer in a review, I just may use your story.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
